Life Can Only Get Better Can't It?
by Lucius4harry
Summary: DISCONTINUED! (10 6 2004)ENGLISH STANDARD DATE
1. Depression and Something Unexpected

Seventh year had bought about an emotional change in all. Ron and Hermione were growing closer, and Harry was growing further away into his own shell. No one noticed this much, they never did, he would think as he spent hours on the astronomy tower. He often wandered here now. It seemed the only thing that kept him in his right frame of mind. No one bothered him, and he bothered no one in return.  
  
Recently he had taken to coming out the Gryffindor common room and roaming the corridors for hours. The staff, he wasn't scared of anymore. Even Snape did not bother him, the potions master was stumped the first time he had caught Harry out of bed. Harry had looked him straight in the eye and whispered, " Leave me alone, I don't care about detention, I'll be there on Friday at 7. Don't bother looking for me, I won't be where you want me." And had walked off silently.  
  
*** Harry wandered and wandered, studied, read, and wrote. He ate his meals in secluded silence and had his lessons on his own. Even Ron and Hermione never bothered him as he only lashed out at them and ran off to the astronomy tower to vent his anger. His power as a wizard hadn't gone unnoticed. It was common knowledge that every time Harry came close to losing his temper the earth trembled and the person on the receiving end got a shock of lightening. Dumbledore had become worried and knew it would soon be time for Harry to come into his inheritance and the whole of the castle would need warding for that. Dumbledore finally knew it was time to tell the staff about Harry.  
  
Gathered into the small common room, the staff of Hogwarts' were confused about why the headmaster had called a meeting in the staff common room. Snape and McGonagall seemed just as confused, and they were the main influential staff members present. As the time wore on, the staff members became even more anxious. Moments after this they finally saw Dumbledore walk into the room, a grave expression on his face.  
  
He walked up to the front of the congregation and put his fingers together. Smiling sadly he explained, " Welcome ladies and gentleman. I have called you all here because I have news that will mean the evacuation of the whole school and surrounding grounds. The reasons for this are, that Harry Potter, whom you all know will come into his inheritance, his powers will be the most powerful we have seen in more than a century. He will be a guardian of the elements, wind, fire, earth and water. He will cause many earthquakes, heavy rain, droughts and hurricanes. If he is contained, it will limit the danger he will produce. I want all the pupils with their families. This will mean that all of you will be staying to supervise."  
  
Shocked silence and gasps rang eerily through the room. Sighing Dumbledore continued, " We must not let on that it is Harry in danger. He will know in time but he will know before the end of this term. Christmas will be the best time I think. Now I trust you all not to let on what you have heard. Ron and Hermione are not to know about it." The air around the castle became restricted the more closely it came to Christmas. Harry became more high-rated. He began to study more fiercely and began to study more in other dark books and cast darker spells. Ron and Hermione were so concerned they went to Dumbledore to ask what the matter was with Harry, and all they got was he did not know. It pained him to see them all worried and concerned about their friend.  
  
" There's something going on and Dumbledore knows it. Harry might be able to hide it but he won't for long." Ron had said while the couple had walked back to Gryffindor tower. Not noticing that Harry was stalking in the shadows watching intently at his friends. His face was expressionless, as it now always was.  
  
Soon Harry would find out that his life going to change for the better. or was it the worst, well, only Dumbledore knew this and he watched Harry intently, hoping his powers would contain themselves. 


	2. The Battle of Hogwarts, and Truth

*** Authors Notes ***  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Hi everyone!! Thanks so much for the reviews, it's quite amazing. This chapter explains why Harry is so OOC, and more into this chapter you will find that there is one other character that I have made OOC. I know it's not exactly realistic but I think people can change!!  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!! Chapter 3 coming up soon. Oh and more personal notes to my reviewers next chapter. I haven't managed to do it yet.  
  
Anyway enjoy and any ideas for names for Harry's children I'd love to know because I have no idea.  
  
Chapter 2: The Battle of Hogwarts and The Truth  
  
The Hogwarts castle was one of eeriness and fresh spilt blood. The battle that co-insided with Harry's sixth year had been fierce and perilous. It had been a bright morning in the great hall when Harry received the signal he had been waiting for. He had already learnt the spell to banish Voldemort and all he had to do was wait for it to happen.  
  
However he thought about it as he wandered through the castle, as he often did. The battle had tarnished him and his heart no held no emotion, no feeling, and a hint of seclusion and isolation. All he wanted was for his life to be good and happy. Hogwarts had provided that to a certain degree but all he ever wanted was to live in peace. His friends never mattered anymore. It wasn't something he thought about. His emerald green eyes showed old age and a wizened knowledge that rivalled Dumbledore's.  
  
As Harry sat against the stone wall he replayed the scene of the battle in his mind, how he had got the signal and disappeared. How the battle had ended and his final words to his friends and the people who ran the country he lived in.  
  
" He may be dead. You may celebrate. But I won't join you. I have too much anger and sadness to do so. I hate the world and I hold no emotion for it. From now on, I'm concentrating on myself. No one else will I care about any longer. Harry Potter died there with the bastard son of a bitch, only my body remains."  
  
*** Flashback. ***  
  
The great hall was decorated with the usual finery and the bubbling students chatted contently with each other. The sorting had been done on the previous day. Harry and his were all sitting chatting together about the future and classes. Seamus and Dean were playing a game across from them and were trying to decipher who had won the game. It was Dean of course that had finally won the game.  
  
Potions was the same as it always had been. Snape had taken to leaving Harry on his own and not making snide comments. Harry had only just managed to scrape an E and of course, Snape hadn't been pleased with the scenario. Draco Malfoy had been accepted straight away because he had got an O. Hermione was also in the class. Ron had not got in though. As he pointed out to Hermione one day, " I'm not bothered with potions, it doesn't interest me, and I don't miss snape anymore"  
  
Harry had thought about his parents while he stood making his potion, a dreamless sleep. He had concentrated and had finished early. Making as little noise he had bottled his sample and placed it on Snape's desk. Sitting in a cold dungeon without anything to do would make anyone daydream, and Harry happened to be doing a lot of that recently. Sirius had only been gone six months but it still stayed in Harry's mind. He had accepted it but he didn't convey his opinions on it. Remus and all of the Order had tried to tell him that it had all been like Sirius had wanted it. He had died the hero and was happy with that. Harry, though not dismissing the fact that he didn't believe that Sirius was gone accepted that it was the way Sirius had wanted to die.  
  
Six months later into the year Harry and his friends were talking about their plans for the summer when Harry had abruptly stopped laughing, an expressionless mask in place, listening intently to the wind. He had no idea why but he had listened. Hermione and Ron had also stopped and were looking worriedly at him, and then Harry's face contorted in pain and worry.  
  
* He's here, he's here. Go to him, go to him. The final battle approaches. *  
  
After this Harry awoke because of searing pain in his head. Hermione had run to Dumbledore and he had come to the table. Through the screams and the immense pain in eyes he seemed able to tell Dumbledore in an orderly voice,  
  
" Get them out of here sir" He paused and then Dumbledore replied, " Why on earth Harry. What danger is in here?" Dumfounded, Harry explained in one short sentence, " The final battle approaches, Voldemort is here, the battle of Hogwarts has begun" with a wave of Harry's hand, he disappeared. Dumbledore, taking Harry's hint walked to the staff table and muttered a spell and spoke to the hall, his voice high over the noise that now collected in the now raspy and tense.  
  
" Prefects, take your houses to the dungeons, no one is to leave there until I return. I repeat, no one is to leave. Hermione Granger, Ronald, Virginia Weasley follow me to the front entrance, staff also. Serverus, you know what I want?"  
  
After a pause, the tensing atmosphere choking those inside was relieved when Snape stood up and nodded to the headmaster. With a flick of his wand he was dressed in death eaters robes and stalked out of the hall. Draco Malfoy and all the Slitherins were staring open-mouthed at the potions professor and as they saw him leave they all stood up and bowed him out of the hall. The Gryffindor's meanwhile were all looking expectantly at Dumbledore who shook his head and motioned for the orders he had issued to be carried out. Hermione and Ron followed by Ginny walked with the staff and Dumbledore to the front entrance. The walk seemed an eternity for the crowd of people. Their feet echoing on the hard stone floor as they filed through the corridors. The imminent war that loomed and the constant auror of death and destruction simmered in the air as they reached the final part of their destination.  
  
Harry stood pristine on the front of the Hogwarts grounds. He was clad in white and a wand in his hand. He looked determined, yet; there was a hint of anger, revenge and thirst of murdering the wizard that had killed his parents when he was only an infant. He had waited for this moment all his life and finally it was happening, the final battle had come and it was clear that Harry had planned for the moment, under the direction of Dumbledore and many ministry officials, although now he wanted to do it himself and save the upcoming battle. He had saved lives by having the students put into the dungeons, where death eaters could not touch them. Voldemort could have his blood but he would not allow for the murderous fiend to wreak havoc on his friends and peers, as well as his teachers.  
  
A clap of thunder rolled over-head as he waited for Voldemort to appear from the distance with his so-called army. Harry wasn't sacred by the death eaters anymore. He and Voldemort alone would fight this fight.  
  
Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore and all the staff of Hogwarts walked into the electric atmosphere watching Harry. Dumbledore knew he held no power to control Harry any longer. It was finally his battle and all the teachers and his friends could do was watching what he would do. Hermione stood still, too amazed to watch what was happening, the surge of electricity gave the battlefield a Sci-Fi feel to it. Clouds of black, thick smoke-like edges moved pristinely across the sky. The sun no longer shined. The rain had not yet started but Harry held his stance waiting, almost hoping Voldemort would come quickly.  
  
After an hour Voldemort appeared. He was as ugly and unsightly as one was accustomed to. His blood red eyes, searing through the crowd gathered at the front of Hogwarts. Voldemort's faithful death eaters were at one side, awaiting their masters' command. The command did not come. Meanwhile Harry stood emotionless as usual, with his wand at his side. The picture was surreal, with the electrical power rolling off him with a magnitude that astounded onlookers. The death eaters looked on hesitantly when they felt a surge of the power emitting from their nemesis.  
  
The battle had begun.  
  
Curses and hexes flew through the sky Harry wandered seamlessly through them and stood right in front of the Dark Lord himself. Casting a shield he looked into the red square eyes, full of menace and hate. As Harry gazed into those eyes he realised their was something missing. Something that he knew would never exist in this man's eyes. This was the man's weakness and he knew he could have fought this weakness if he had not yet hatched a plan to kill him, but he had and it had taken most of his holiday and sixth year to do so.  
  
Voldemort looked calm. His wand held by his side as he too looked upon Harry with a sharp despising gaze. Unrelenting Harry spoke, pulsing all his energy into this one conversation, " I believe it is time I got rid of you. You killed my parents, my friends, and even your own family. What is it with you Tom? Why all the hate?" Voldemort looked stunned for a moment at the calm, yet deadly tone Harry was using.  
  
The conversation flittered around subjects and finally Harry sensed it was coming to an end. With one final comment Harry held up his wand and Godric Gryffindor's sword. He clasped them together and muttered the ancient spell under his breath. The dome that covered them turned red. The energy emitting made the battle stop outside as they all watched anxiously as the final note was said. Blinding lights illuminated the entire dome and Harry stepped out as it exploded into the sky. Nothing more remained of Lord Voldemort and the wizarding world finally could live in peace.  
  
Harry stepped out still looking grave. No one understood why, and no one asked why. His last parting comment rattled the whole of the Hogwarts ground. Finally Harry walked away.  
  
*** End of Flashback ***  
  
It was midnight as Harry slept on the cold dungeon floor that someone entered the room. The figure gazed upon him and leant beside him. With one stroke of his jet black hair the figure lifted him off the floor. Harry was fast asleep and only dreamt of it, not really realising it was actually true.  
  
Harry woke to the smell of bacon and his eyes flittered around the room as to where he was. It looked like he was out on a moor but he knew better than that. This was a room charmed to look like the moors. As Harry started to get up there was a faint knock at the door. Harry had sense enough to reply to enter. What he saw next made his heart jump a thousand miles high. Serverus Snape had walked into the room. Wearing a pair of black boot-cut trousers and white t-shirt. Harry didn't recognise Snape as he had changed his appearance into his natural figure, which was to say the least HOT. Harry wondered who it was. The long ebony curls that reached to the floor. Those bright green-onyx eyes shimmered with amusement and friendliness. Stammering slightly Harry asked as politely as possible, " S.sor.rry may I umm ask you what your name is?" The figure laughed softly and as not to startle Harry he sat down and looked softly into his eyes, " Why don't you guess Mr Potter. I am sure you can that much, can you not?" Harry looked bewildered and confused. The young man at the side of him smiled with amusement. Finally, not getting any more speech from the boy Snape finally revealed himself, " Mr Potter, I am Professor Snape. I am a shape-shifter (I know, OOC, but hey, people change) and this is my natural form. I just choose not to display it in front of you. You are in my guest room. I trust you enough not to shout about where you have been?" Harry sat looking shocked but nodded curtly.  
  
A few minutes of looking at the new Snape Harry realised what Dumbledore had meant about him. Burning with curiosity, something he thought he would never regain he asked, " Professor, umm, you look good. Umm what am I going to do now, sir? Surely you do not want me in here any longer than you have to?" Snape smiled, and got up from the chair. He walked towards Harry and replied, flicking a stray hair out of Harry's eyes, " Mr Potter. I am not the man you think I am. I display that to the students because I look so much like my mother and it pains me to let anyone see it. He killed my mother when I was thirteen years old. I had loved my mother very much and I missed her when he killed her, and then it was him that led me to the dark side. You and Professor Dumbledore are the only two people who know about it. I am normally a very sentimental person, and seeing you lying on the cold dungeon floor and freezing to death, well, I couldn't leave you. I just hope Mr Potter, that you can forgive me for my absolutely horrid behaviour." With that Snape walked out of the door. Harry could hear him crying softly through the wall. It astounded Harry that Snape was actually a person and not just a horrid potions teacher. Harry finally sought an avid respect for the potions master and secretly vowed to never tell anyone of his actual form.  
  
Harry decided to change and when he had done, so he walked into the room. Not knowing whether to sit or stand looked around at the masses of books. His attention caught on a new book. It was thick and it had many volumes to it. Looking more intently at the cover he read the spine, 'Hogwarts Year Book: 1999' looking away from the book he moved on looking around. The quarters were bright, pictures all over the walls. They were of two people. A woman with jet-black hair, onyx eyes, and a pale skin complexion. The other of a younger woman, with black hair, and bright onyx-grey eyes.  
  
*** In the Great Hall Snape was back to his original form. Harry looked at him and with a discreet nod of his head made sure that Snape's secret was safe. Snape nodded and smiled slightly at him, although the sneer was in place a second later.  
  
Christmas was approaching and Harry became more and more tired. He had started to fall asleep in class. The teachers knew it was a side effect of his 'awakening' and had instructed his friends to take him back to Gryffindor tower. This behaviour had astounded all the students. Harry, on the other hand was going about his business as usual, although he noticed a certain auror of danger around the castle and he couldn't understand why that he had fallen asleep in class. Puzzled he ploughed on and Christmas was only three days away.  
  
On the next Harry was called to Dumbledore's office. Wandering through the castle Harry took in many pretty pictures that he had not noticed before. He was astonished to find the castle very pretty. Eyes locking with Dumbledore's door he knocked. A faint 'come in' announced to Harry that he should enter. A feeling of foreboding welling in him like a siren drawing ships into the murky abyss of the underworld.  
  
Dumbledore looked nervous, understandably as he was dealing with a boy who could control the weather, and elements. Moving towards the headmaster Harry sat down and looked worriedly at the headmaster. His green eyes blazing with anticipation stared intently for several minutes. Thunder rolled overhead and the headmaster told him to calm down. Confused Harry asked in muffled voice, " What is it you want headmaster? I don't understand, I am calm and I do not see why you have told me to do so."  
  
Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes looked sad and happy in unison. Though his thoughts betrayed that notion. Thinking he should tell Harry now, he took a deep breath and walked to the fireplace. Muttering a few words he returned to Harry. Sitting on his chair, the air becoming more and more stressed he spoke, " Harry. there is something I wish to tell you. It is very important that you understand and accept the truth for what it is. Firstly, I am waiting for Prof. Snape, as he will be able to explain more than I and I need some help in case you decide to let out your emotions." Harry was confused to say the least but he understood. The office had become the hell on earth no one knew about. Harry felt he would burst with anger if it didn't get sorted. Waiting and listening, ten minutes later Serverus Snape walked into the office, his 'potions master' face on. Harry smiled politely and Snape sat down.  
  
Dumbledore started to explain, " Harry, you are to put it bluntly, a guardian of the elements. You have the power to control the four elements and without proper training you shall be a danger to us but I am at liberty to say that Serverus has made contact with the angels to help train you. Your powers will come into effect on Christmas day. I have sent the entire student population home tonight and they will return after the holiday is over. It is then that you have a choice to make. You can either live here and be with your friends, with the side effect that you shall rely heavily on the elements to survive or." a pause ensued and Snape Spoke, " You may come with me to the land of the angels where you will be able to live normally, yet the only contact you shall have is with me or Prof. Dumbledore."  
  
Silence reigned and Harry was left to think his options over, to stay, or to go away and be happy somewhere. The choices in his head fought over him.  
  
" I think I will."  
  
End of chapter!!! Hope you enjoyed, update soon!! Please R&R 


	3. Alliah and Sophina

Thanks so much for all the reviews guys; I just hope I can make it to Chapter 5! Lol anyway in this chapter Harry leaves Hogwarts and travels to Alliah, the home of the angels.  
  
Suzaku24 - thanks for the nice reviews. I'm glad you liked it. The next chapter is dedicated to you!! Hope it will be better. It may take a while but I'll soon update.  
  
Philz - Thanks for the review and glad you like the story. Chapter 4 is up in a few days. I have some work to get done but I promise it'll be up soon.  
  
Harm - Glad to see you liked it. Any questions you can always ask and I could do with help on character names. lol I'm no good at them.  
  
Lily Lupin89 - Thanks for pointing that out to me. I have edited my second chapter to help answer the question of why he is out of character. Mainly due to the battle and the fact he can't accept that he's killed someone, and add Sirius on top of it. well you can imagine!! I think you might be pleasantly surprised at his behaviour when he finally meets Sophina. *Hint* lol ;)  
  
Chapter Three: Alliah and Sophina  
  
The silence filling the headmasters office as Harry dripped on the edge of his sentence sent shivers down Snape and Dumbledore's backs. The atmosphere had turned a hazy yellow. The choking array of anger, melting into thought whirled throughout the office and the two adults watched curiously and anxiously as they waited for the decision.  
  
" I think I will go to Aliah. I wish to disconnect from the world I lived in. I want some time to myself and being here I cannot live my life. The sharpness and insecurity rocks me every time. After waking up in Prof. Snape's rooms I was overwhelmed by his kindness and my misunderstanding of him. I apologise for that Prof. Snape." He paused as he nodded his head curtly. Harry's eyes were blazing emotion and pent up aggression that did not go unnoticed by the professors present. Having said this he decided not to speak to Ron or Hermione because he knew they would not understand his reason's to leave the world he had known from the age of eleven. He had things to sort out in his head, which threatened to explode with emotion. The wind started to blow as he thought about this and instantly realising he was losing control of his emotions deflected them to the burrows of his self-conscious for his own analysis later. Dumbledore and Snape looked at him amused and proud that he could have some control on the emotions he let leak out of him. It was very disconcerting to look at Snape in his natural form and he laughed softly at the look on the potion's professor's amused face. Snape looked sharply at Harry who spoke up, having no option in the matter, " Prof. You look so much better in this form. I still can't begin to imagine you like this. It's quite disconcerting. What I mean to say is I like it. You're a very admirable man professor. I just hope we can build some relationship of trust."  
  
***  
  
Saying goodbye to the professor's was to say the least very emotional. He had gotten to know many of them and he would miss them. As he stared around them, eyes blazing with unwavering passion he realised that his life was not meant to be here but somewhere else. As he started to depart he turned to Prof. McGonagall, tears drenching him as he stammered, " Goodbye Prof. McGonagall. I should hope to see you soon. I'm sure you would be able to visit once I have settled in Aliah" McGonagall looked lovingly at Harry and whispered a reply, " Harry, my dear, you are the best wizard I've ever had the pleasure of teaching and I wish you the best."  
  
Biting back the emotion threatening to overcome him he departed the room. Without another word or a backward glance Harry followed Snape, (in ugly mode) towards the gates of Hogwarts. The tightening clouds made Harry's mood clear to Snape and as they were out of sight Snape turned to Harry, worry in his eyes. Harry's expressionless face broke for a moment as he continued to try and control the melancholy feeling in him, nothing could be sadder than what he felt at this moment in time. The sky was a murky, cloudless abyss. The heightened electricity surrounding Harry was pent up and urging for the wearer to disperse it like helicopter seeds from a tree. Snape walked silently towards the apparition area where they were going to apparate to the Kingdom of Angels.  
  
When Harry entered Alliah for the first time he was stunned. The surroundings were country-side-like and the beauty of it could not be described by words, only feelings. Harry felt at home with the bright coloured flowers, the tall slender buildings reaching lazily towards the sky. The people were also wonderfully pretty. Moving in between the vast corridors of people as they walked Harry noticed the curious glances and ignored them, he was used to them and begged to differ if they weren't looking at him for that reason.  
  
As Serverus walked with Harry by his side he reflected upon the way he had treated all the people he called his students and the way he had let the anger and frustration he felt towards Harry's father and him in turn. The power of Alliah never ceased to amaze him, all the angry and frustrating thoughts running in his head disappeared.  
  
***  
  
" Good day Serverus, Mr Potter. Come this way, Gabriel will see you know." Said an archangel as the pair entered a rather plain and impressive palace. The pictures on the wall astounded Harry and he looked at them with interest. They had reached an iron gate, gold, with a silver trim. Harry noticed the lion engraved onto it and marvelled at the articulate and intricate detail that it held. He was jolted out of his thoughts as Serverus put a hand on his shoulder routing him into the room they now faced.  
  
Gabriel was a tall, dark haired young man. His eyes flashing a dark endless black. Harry was startled by his appearance and bowed respectfully. Gabriel was amused by the young mans courteous gesture and looked fondly upon him. Harry was very nervous and he held on slightly to Serverus who stroked his jet-black hair. Harry seemed at one with this and slumped against his Potion's master.  
  
Gabriel spoke as Harry was lifted into Serverus' arms. " Serverus, he is weak." Serverus replied, with his softest tone, " I know Gabriel, he is the guardian of the elements, he is weak and needs all the rest he can get." Gabriel trailed off. The man's eyes roamed towards the form of Harry. He looked at the scar on his forehead and let out a surprised yelp. Serverus smiled and laughed softly at the young man. Whispering Serverus explained, " You've only just noticed Gabriel. He's the most famous boy in our world. He's killed the only person that hindered my living a normal life. This young man has given up a lot to help and now we are letting him live in peace. He doesn't need anymore pain than he already has and hopefully living here he can achieve that goal." Silence bought about the realisation that Harry was stirring.  
  
The next morning Harry woke to the sound of a plate scraping on a table. He bolted upwards with his wand out through instinct. The sight that greeted him made him blush from his head to his toes. A girl with bright silver hair, startling blue eyes and an astonished look on her face. Seeing Harry's obvious reaction he too blushed but regained her composer rather more quickly than Harry did. " Umm. hello, my names Sophina. I'm looking after you for a few weeks, my father asked me to. Uncle Serverus told me you were a nice boy." She trailed off as Harry looked at her. He walked up to her and bowed curtly and replied, " I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Sophina."  
  
A few hours later Harry and Sophina were walking around the gardens, talking adamantly together about their lives. Harry had many tales to share and Sophina had her fair share to match. Harry didn't know what to make of Sophina, and her silver hair had turned more of a black colour since he had met her. He marvelled her hair and asked her if she liked it being stroked. She had giggled but not refused. While Harry caressed her hair two dark figures watched on with amusement and caution. They had stumbled upon the pair while talking. Gabriel had was taken aback at first and Serverus merely nodded and remarked, " They make a nice couple." Gabriel had agreed and they watched and listened to their conversation.  
  
" You know Sophina, you are a very pretty girl. I can't understand you being all-alone. I bet you are a lovely girl deep inside." Sophina blushed at his comment and replied, rather slyly, " Well you're not so bad yourself Harry. I noticed you sleep beautifully." Harry blushed. He hadn't ever been told by anyone he was good-looking. While they stared at each other, a connection formed. Nothing that could be seen but something that could be felt. The distance between their lips closed and they melted into each other's arms. Their kisses were light and innocent but the passion in their eyes was present. The two who watched on were smiling. Serverus' next comment struck Gabriel in the heart, and he fought back the emotion rising in him and replied,  
  
" I know Serverus. They will become one. It's been foretold"  
  
I know it's short but the next one will be slightly longer, I'm not good with long description but hey I try!!! Please R and R. Chapter 4 up soon 


	4. Time to Return

Hiya everyone!! Thanks for the reviews. It's bin really cool that I've actually made a story, and it's not often that I get to do it lol.  
  
Suzaku24- Thanks for your continued support and I'm glad you like the story. This chapter is dedicated to you!!  
  
Thanks to all who have read this and please R and R  
  
Chapter Four: Tears, hugs, and a new beginning  
  
Harry had lived in Alliah for nearly twenty-one years. He was married to the girl of his dreams and had four wonderful children. His life had been smooth and uninterrupted by anything. He still missed Ron and Hermione but his family made up for it. Soon he would have to face going back to the world he had left behind, as his daughter was about to begin her education there.  
  
Sophina had tried to reassure him that she was there for him. Harry was nervous to go back and teach at Hogwarts but Sophina recommended that he go, and that they would all live with him at the castle. Albus had said as much. Harry had always admired Dumbledore and he had been there when he married and he had seen his children grow up. None of his friends knew that he had married or had children of his own. So getting the train into London from Surrey Harry was spitting feathers.  
  
They arrived at the station and Harry walked proudly with his family in toe. They met no one on their arrival and managed to seclude themselves in a private carriage. Harry was pleased they hadn't spotted anyone. Sophina was giggling about the reactions of all his friends. Harry had openly laughed at this and the trip past in peaceful succession. After an hour the door opened and in walked Serverus Snape. He looked older but as wonderfully magnificent as when Harry had last seen him, only two months ago. The children all had smiles on their faces, and squealed, " Uncle Serverus!" Snape looked amused and hugged them all tightly. Finally having rid of the hoards that were children he spoke to Harry while shaking his hand, " Harry, how are you?" Harry laughed and replied, " Fine, fine, how are you my friend?" Serverus' smile widened and he paced once before answering I tight voice, " Heather's having another baby."  
  
Harry smiled at him and congratulated him on his news. Serverus had left after this and Harry got ready to depart from the train. His stomach full with anticipation and nerves. He had long since had training on his emotions but it still wavered even after twenty years. Sophina had tried to calm him down and reassure him as they exited the train. As they walked Harry saw Hagrid. He was pleased to see him and decided to talk to him. So, leaving the family bar his eldest daughter behind he timidly walked up to him.  
  
" Hello, Hagrid. It's been a long time," Harry said as Hagrid saw him. Tears in his eyes Hagrid hugged the young man and replied, " It's good 'at 'cya 'arry an' all grown up an' all." Harry smiled and waved his family over, " Hagrid I'd like you to meet my wife, Sophina, and our children, Serifina, who's 11. James, who's 9. Lily-Sophina, who's 7, and finally there's Gabriel, who's 5"  
  
Hagrid stared open-mouthed at them all and as he continued to gape Harry laughed softly. After a goodbye Harry and his family walked to the Hogwarts castle. It still had its main features but it was more magnificent than Harry had remembered it. The lights of the castle illuminated his family in a tranquil light and Harry changed the weather for a warm evening. He smiled and laughed inwardly for having this ability. It always made me him feel happy when he could help people by using the elements.  
  
***  
  
The Great Hall was a lavish as it always was. Sitting in a side room Harry and his family sat. Serifina was with the first years, waiting to be sorted. Hopefully, Harry wagered she would enter Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Hyped with tension Harry was relived to have Sophina there with him. He had fallen in love with her the first day they had met. Their friendship had grown and they decided to marry. Soon afterwards, Serifina was born. Harry had been so proud of her. Her hair was silver with black streaks, rather like she had dyed it. Her eyes were a shocking intense emerald green. This was not the only feature from her mother and father. She had their attitude and looks. Indeed, she was immensely beautiful. Harry was worried she would get taken advantage of, although deep inside he knew she had her own mind.  
  
Dumbledore had not informed his professor's of Harry's return because Ron and Hermione had taken up positions at the school. He wanted it to be a surprise. The senile old man still had his humour and a very sick humour if anyone was to say. He always surprised them; never one day went by without a sarcastic comment. Serverus had often wondered of his mentor's sanity.  
  
The first years entered Great Hall moments after and many had red hair, and only one distinct girl had a mixed head of hair. As Serifina glided to the front she glanced up at the head table and waved at Serverus. He waved back and blew her a discreet kiss. Not unnoticed by the professor's and Ron and Hermione. Serifina waited until the names began being read.  
  
" Helena, Mills"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!!"  
  
As the names kept on going Serifina became nervous. Several questions were jumbling in her head. That was when her name was called and she soon found out why her father was so nervous.  
  
" Serifina, Potter"  
  
Serifina glided gracefully up to the stool. Butterflies ravaged her stomach as she sat on it. Her head raised high. The hat placed on her head she waited, not for long as the hat recorded.  
  
" GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
Applause rang out and Serifina walked down to the Gryffindor table. One glance at the head table told her that her father was pleased, Serverus had confirmed as much with a thumbs up.  
  
After the sorting the dinner began. Serifina was asked many questions, mainly about her father. She had giggled at his so-called antics and was pleased to note that she was just like him.  
  
After dinner was completed the headmaster got to his feet. He had a mischievous smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. The students were deadly quiet and as the headmaster gazed wonderingly around the hall. After his eyes remained on the Gryffindor's.  
  
" Welcome everyone, to yet another year at Hogwarts. I must welcome all our young arrivals. I have a few notices to make, my first is of course, the forbidden forest, and it is off-limits as always. Secondly, I must welcome back a very dear young man whom I have watched and admired over the course of many years. He will continue your defence against the dark arts lessons, as he was the best of all of them." There was a pause and then he continued,  
  
" Serverus, I believe it is your honour. Would you like to introduce our mystery professor?" Serverus smile, actually smiled in front of all the students. He moved up from his seat and announced, " I would like you all to welcome Mr and Mrs Potter, with their children, James, Lily-Sophina, and Gabriel."  
  
Harry and Sophina walked out of the side room into the hall. Harry's smile was wide as all his children entered. The gasps and shocked faces made Harry laugh. When he saw Serverus he called out,  
  
" Hi Serverus. Nice to see you again my friend." Serverus smiled and hugged his friend. Serverus laughed and looked at the children, " Hello children. Still making mischief I believe." The children laughed and they all ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
After the welcomes with Serverus were done Harry slowly turned to his best friends. They were staring open-mouthed at him. He had not seen them since his seventh year and he didn't know what their reactions would be. Walking towards them tears sprang to his eyes. He hugged them both and whispered, " I'm so sorry Hermione, Ron. I'm so sorry" the tears flowed and Sophina put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to her and gently pulled her forward, introducing her, " Ron, Hermione, this Sophina, Princess of the angels and my beautiful wife." Ron gaped a second then hesitantly bowed. Hermione curtsied. Harry and Sophina laughed at their reaction.  
  
***  
  
The tension that had built up in the hall was like compressed air. It had wanted to burst any moment and that tension was relieved two hours later.  
  
Harry walked with Sophina down to their rooms. Ron, Hermione, Serverus, Albus and the children behind them. They were talking to each other rather seriously.  
  
" Harry. When we have spoken to your friends we must make sure that no harm will befall our children. Having five guardians of the elements and six angels will not help matters. I'm worried that Serifina will be bullied into showing her powers too soon. I still get shivers from your training." Harry gazed lovingly through her eyes and bent forwards to kiss her. Although he felt nervous about his meeting with his friends he was quite calm. The meeting was one that would churn up messy memories. He had left half way through seventh year without a word. The suddenness had affected him slightly but when he entered Alliah he never wanted to leave.  
  
They entered the white and silver room that held a vast entryway and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. The children groaned as they realised that the room was the same as their home in Alliah. Harry laughed and admonished them, " Now it can't be that bad can it? It's like home sweet home." The children rolled their eyes. Meanwhile Hermione and Ron were waiting patiently on the sofa for them. Harry, seeing his friends seated called to the children,  
  
" Go on and explore the castle guys. Just don't cause too much trouble and STAY TOGETHER! I don't want to have to fish you out of the forbidden forest either."  
  
Harry's conversation with his friends was hard. He had explained his reasons for leaving and why he didn't contact them. Hermione had been very hurt, and had cried her eyes out. Ron however was silent. Harry tried to talk to him but he didn't have to wait long for the explosion he had come to expect of him,  
  
" WHY THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" Ron screamed at Harry. Sighing Harry bought about a claming wind, to relieve the adverse tension and hostility that had built up. He spoke again but more softly,  
  
" Ron, I nearly died that night I was found on the dungeon floor and if it wasn't for Severus then I don't think I would have survived. It was either tell you and live here and most probably die because I wasn't trained enough to control my powers, or I didn't tell you and detached myself from the wizarding world and live."  
  
Ron started to understand after this comment and hugged his friend tightly. Hermione jumped up and joined them. It had been many, many years since they had been like this and it always bought back memories. The sunshine had come out to the amazement of Ron and Hermione who stared at Harry for a few seconds. Harry smiled and winked at them and they all laughed together.  
  
A moment later the children came back into the room. They all had red faces and all looked as if they had had a great time. Sophina laughed softly and picked up Gabriel as he was almost collapsing through exhaustion. Harry looked at his friends and pulled them over to where the children stood.  
  
" Ron, Hermione these little rascals are, James, Lily-Sophina, and Gabriel. Kids these two are my best friends in the whole world, Ron and Hermione Weasley. Oh I bet you've also guessed my little angel, Serifina is also ours."  
  
Laughing and joking then took place with Ron and Hermione telling Harry about their hoard of children. Harry didn't look at all surprised by this because all the Wealey's had many children. Hermione and Ron had six, two boys, and four girls. Quite a turnaround in the Weasley household if you thought about it. Wealsey girls were very rare.  
  
Harry had decided that a new beginning was in order, although looking to the future was going to be very hard indeed. Dark always comes along, in any shape, size or form. Only time would tell.  
  
***  
  
*** END OF CHAPTER ***  
  
Hope you enjoyed. It's a bit of a cliffhanger but I'm sure you all know what's about to happen lol.  
  
Anyway thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming, it's really nice when someone comments and then I can improve my work.  
  
Next Chapter.  
  
" Angel Instinct for healing"  
  
Summery: In this chapter Harry starts to have reoccurring dreams. They are angel instincts. What will he do? And how will he tell his wife what was about to come about? Danger and mysteries of the past come to life again. 


	5. Author's Notes

Author's Notes   
  
I'm sorry to all of those who have read my first fanfic, 'Life can only get better... can't it?'  
  
As of 10th June 04 I will no longer be continuing this story. It has been a long time since I've been on fanfiction and I feel the story has reached a stalemate. Thanks to anyone who read it, and I promise a much better response next time.  
  
I have another, more planned out story that will start appearing as of 24th June 04.  
  
My apologies, Lily4James 


End file.
